1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to wireless communications, and more particularly to a method and apparatus for estimating a signal over a generalized fading channel without reference to any table(s), wherein the methodology can be applied to any parameter whose dB value is needed to be estimated.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In wireless communications, many parameters must be estimated in the log domain or dB value for power control, soft handoff, radio link quality monitoring, finger selection, and the like. Bias in the estimated parameters significantly degrades the receiver performance. Known solutions use complicated tables to correct the bias; but the table needs to be adapted to different scenarios such as different channel models, different Doppler spreads, number of paths and so on. In many cases, it is difficult to know the exact scenarios due to estimation errors.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous in view of the foregoing to provide a general solution for estimating parameters in dB value such the bias is corrected inherently without using any table.